Missing Memory
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After a fight with Eggman's robots gone wrong, Sonic the Hedgehog loses his memory. Now Sonette has to step up and help Sonic remember who he is while Dr Eggman is trying to get Sonic. Why would Eggman want Sonic and can Sonette protect her brother? - No hate/flames or abuse
1. Chapter 1

It's a cold and cloudy day in Station Square. Sonette the Hedgehog is sitting by a hospital bed, staring at her brother, Sonic the Hedgehog. Earlier the pair were fighting a large group of Eggman's robots, but something happened to Sonic while Sonette wasn't looking. It took a lot just to get Sonic to the hospital. With her is Miles 'Tails' Prower, Rosie the Fox, Amy Rose and Teagan Fox. Sonette sighs as she leans back.

"Are you ok?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "I'm trying to figure out where we went wrong."

"Try not to stress over it too much." Teagan said.

"I just don't understand, one second he was fighting and the next…" Sonette starts to explain, but stops and sighs as Dr Quack walks in.

"How is he?" Dr Quack asks.

"Still unconscious." Sonette whispers.

"Give it time Sonette." Dr Quack said and Sonette sighs. Sonic then moans and Sonette sits on the bed, facing him as Sonic slowly opens his eyes.

"Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?" Sonic asks as he sits up, looking around. "Who am I?" Sonic then asks and Sonette stands up.

"Sonic, you need to calm down." Dr Quack said walking over and Sonic sighs.

"Sonic, that's a weird name." Sonic said.

"It's the name mother gave you." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs.

"What happened to me?" Sonic asks.

"You were in an accident." Sonette replies.

"Who are you?" Sonic asks.

"I'm Sonette, I'm your twin sister." Sonette explains. "This is Tails, Rosie, Amy and Teagan." Sonette then introduced as she points at them.

"I don't remember." Sonic whispers.

"How do we get his memory back?" Amy asks.

"It is hard to say, who says it will come back." Dr Quack explains. "I'll keep him in till tomorrow. Sonette, you can then take him home with your or take him to his apartment."

"I'll take him to his place." Sonette whispers.

"I'll get your stuff there, I know you wouldn't want to leave him." Teagan said.

"Thanks Teagan." Sonette said smiling.

"I'll help." Amy said and the pair walks out.

"I have work to do." Dr Quack said walking off.

"You better go, I'll be fine here." Sonette told Tails and Rosie.

"Ok, call if you need anything." Rosie told her and the pair walks off.

"Where are our parents?" Sonic then asks.

"I'm sorry Sonic, our parents passed away a while ago." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs. "It's just us, Uncle Chuck who he's lives far away and Lilith, my daughter." Sonette explains.

"Daughter?" Sonic said confused.

"I'll explain everything soon Sonic, I promise and as you get your memory back, you'll understand." Sonette told him.

"If I get my memory back." Sonic whispers.

"You will Sonic, have faith." Sonette told him.

"I just don't see it." Sonic said and Sonette sighs as she sits on the bed again, facing Sonic.

"I know Sonic, but we can work this out." Sonette said.

"Who am I?" Sonic then asks.

"You are a hero Sonic." Sonette replies smiling.

"I am." Sonic said in disbelief.

"Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur, hero of Mobius." Sonette said. "Dr Eggman has been trying to take over the world, you stop him every time. You and the Sonic Team. Use work together to keep this world safe." Sonette explains and Sonic smiles.

"Wait, what happened?" Sonic asks.

"You took me out for more training with my super form when we were attacked by Eggman's robots. I still don't know what really happened, but one second you were fighting and the next, you were on the ground. I took care of the rest of the robots, then got you here." Sonette explains. Then Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog walks in.

"Hey, Amy told us what's going on." Rouge said.

"Can you take care of Eggman?" Sonette asks.

"That's why we are here." Rouge said.

"You have enough to worry about with faker here, we'll take care of the doctor." Shadow told her.

"Thank you so much." Sonette said smiling.

"You take care of Sonic." Rouge told her.

"I will." Sonette said and the pair walks out.

"Who were they?" Sonic asks.

"That was Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. They are a part of the Sonic Team." Sonette explains.

"Ok." Sonic whispers.

"I know this may seem hard Sonic, but we will get there." Sonette said and Sonic nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette wakes up to Sonic complaining about something. Sonette slowly opens her eyes to see him starching his head and trying to take the bandage off that is wrapped around his head.

"Sonic, don't." Sonette said as she got up and grabs Sonic's hands.

"It's itchy." Sonic whines. Sonette sighs as she sits on the bed next to him.

"Come here." Sonette said as she takes her gloves off. Sonic moves closer and Sonette takes the bandages off. Sonic has two sets of stiches: one on the left side where he was just starching and on more at the back, close to the back of his neck those his spikes keeps it hidden. Eggman's robot did some damage, she just hope they can get his memory back. "Where are you itchy?" Sonette asks.

"Here." Sonic said, pointing above the stitching. Sonette smiles as she starts scratching where Sonic pointed. She has been growing her nails back. Sonic smiles. "That's the spot." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Glad I could help." Sonette whispers.

"Hey Sonette." Sonic said as he pulls away. "Do you think I will ever get my memory back?"

"I hope we can." Sonette said.

"Hope, right." Sonic said and sighs.

"This is isn't for me, you may not understand now, but one day, you will." Sonette said and Sonic nods. Then Dr Quack walks in and over to the pair.

"How is he?" Dr Quack asks.

"Fine." Sonette replies.

"Itchy." Sonic adds.

"Come here." Sonette told him. Sonic sits his head on Sonette's shoulder and Sonette starts starching again.

"Careful with those stitching." Dr Quack said.

"Don't worry, I got it." Sonette assures him.

"Anyway, Crystal is getting things ready for you to take Sonic home. You need to keep the starching covered and make sure he doesn't rip them. If he does, call Crystal or bring him here." Dr Quack explains.

"I got it." Sonette said as Sonic moves back. Dr Quack bandage him back up and Sonette sighs.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies with a weak smile.

"Talk to you later Sonette." Dr Quack said walking out and Sonette yawns.

"Tired." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers as she stands up, putting her gloves back on.

"Why did you have trouble sleeping?" Sonic asks.

"You try sleeping in this chair." Sonette replies as she sits down and Sonic sighs. "Don't worry about me." Sonette said smiling. Then Amy and Tails walks in, Amy had a traveling mug.

"Morning." Amy said walking over to Sonette and hands her the traveling mug.

"Thanks." Sonette said, then takes a sip.

"How are you feeling Sonic?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine." Sonic replies.

"How are you Sonette?" Amy asks.

"Sore." Sonette replies.

"Well you did sleep in that chair." Amy said and Sonette sighs as she takes another sip of coffee.

"It's not the first time and it won't be the last time." Sonette said. Then Crystal the Rabbit walks in with a small bag.

"I just packed some bandages and painkillers, just in case Sonic gets headaches." Crystal said.

"When can I sign him out?" Sonette asks.

"Whenever you want to." Crystal replies.

"We should head off now." Sonette said standing up. Tails grabs the bag from Crystal and Sonette hands the traveling mug to Amy. Sonic stands up and Sonette grabs his hand.

"Come on." Crystal said and they headed off. Sonette sign the papers and they slowly head to Sonic's apartment. Sonette hopes a slow walk through the park will help Sonic with his missing memory. Sonette then grabs the traveling mug off Amy and Amy takes Sonic's hand.

"Come on Sonic." Amy said and the pair walks ahead.

"You're worried about him." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"Where did we go wrong?" Sonette asks softly. "A second, I had my back to him for only a second."

"It's not your fault Sonette." Tails assures her and Sonette sighs.

"It feels like it is Tails." Sonette whispers and Tails sighs. Once they made it Sonic's apartment, Sonette grabs the bag off Tails and walks into the kitchen. Sonic was looking around. The place was small.

"It's small." Sonic said.

"You are barely here." Sonette said. Sonic then saw a hole in the wall and walks up to it.

"Sonic." Amy said, walking over.

"I did this." Sonic whispers. "I don't know how I know that, but I did this."

"You did." Sonette whispers as she walks over.

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"We got into a fight, you punched the wall." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs, knowing there was more to it. He stares at the hole as he remembers what happened.

_Sonic walks in to see Sonette in the kitchen. Sonette looks over and sighs as she looks away._

"_Everything is done, I'll see you later." Sonette said as she goes to walk pass, but Sonic grabs her._

"_Where's Lilith?" Sonic asks._

"_With Vanilla, it's a stable home for her. I'm pay Vanilla weekly to help with food, clothes and bills." Sonette replies. "I told you this."_

"_No, you didn't." Sonic said and Sonette sighs._

"_Look, you didn't want to help me and Lilith needed a stable home. Vanilla let her in with open arms." Sonette said as she broke free and walks back. Sonic grabs her and slams her into the wall to their left. Sonette moan as she looks at Sonic confused. Sonic sighs._

"_Are you still breaking the law?" Sonic asks._

"_What if I am, Lilith is legally with Lilith so if something happens to me, Lilith will stay with Vanilla. According to the courts, Vanilla is Lilith's adopted mother." Sonette explains._

"_Damn it Sonette, what have I told you!" Sonic shouts._

"_Oh bite me Sonic, you're not the one who has to live with this!" Sonette shouts as she push Sonic back. "You know how hard it is to look at Lilith! Knowing I have failed her! That I can't be there for her! I don't need you to add to this!" Sonette shouts with tears in her eyes and Sonic sighs. "No, you don't." Sonette said walking out, slamming the door behind her and Sonic punches the wall.  
><em>

Sonic sighs as he walks back, placing his hands on his head. Sonette looks at him worried.

"Sonic." Sonette said as she walks up to him.

"I…I…" Sonic whispers as he sits down on the coffee table.

"Look Sonic, I was having a bad day. It was mostly my fault, I never should have snapped like that" Sonette admits and Sonic sighs.

"If he remembers that, maybe he can remember something else." Amy said. Sonic looks at them and Sonette sighs.

"Sonic, can you sit on the lounge." Sonette asks and Sonic nods as he moves. Sonette walks over to the counter and grabs a small box. She walks back as Tails and Amy sits on either side of Sonic. Sonette opens the box and sighs. She then starts pulling out some stuff: first was a pile of photos, then an old dirty blue teddy bear with a light blue ribbon wrapped around its neck, a 4 left clover that has been laminated, a blue guitar pick and the green and sky blue Chaos Emeralds. Sonic scan the items as Sonette sits the box down.

"You think this will help me." Sonic asks.

"You remembered our fight by that stupid hole. These things are your personal items. Happy memories we want to try with." Sonette explains.

"We all work on picking these." Amy adds and Sonic sighs. Sonic picks up the teddy bear first and Sonette smiles.

"This…it feels important." Sonic said. "And it looks old." He adds.

"You have had that since you were little. It was a gift from mum and dad. I have one like it, but pink." Sonette explains and Sonic smiles.

"I use to sleep with this when I was little." Sonic said.

"Yes." Sonette said.

"I remember that much." Sonic said sitting it down.

"That's still great Sonic." Tails said and Sonic nods. He then picks up the Chaos Emeralds and sighs.

"What are these?" Sonic asks.

"They're Chaos Emeralds." Tails replies.

"Chaos Emeralds." Sonic whispers and Sonette sighs. "Nothing." Sonic whispers as he sits the emeralds down.

"Give it time Sonic." Sonette said. Then the phone starts ringing and Sonette sighs as she got up. Sonic looks back as Sonette picks up the phone and disappeared down the hallway.

"Don't worry Sonic." Amy said and Sonic nods as looks at the coffee table. He had a lot to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette was in the kitchen, cooking chili dogs for lunch. Sonic was still sitting on the lounge with Tails and Amy. Sonette sighs, with that call with Uncle Chuck, he's now worried about them. Sonette sighs. Tails was telling Sonic all of their adventures together. Sonette looks at Sonic who was rubbing his head.

"I think that is enough Tails." Sonette said. The trio looks back and Tails nods. Sonic sighs as he got up and walks over to Sonette, standing right behind her. "Lunch is almost ready Sonic." Sonette said.

"Ok." Sonic whispers as he rest his forehead on Sonette's shoulder.

"Can I get you anything?" Sonette asks.

"No, I'm good." Sonic replies and Sonette sighs. "What's wrong?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing." Sonette whispers.

"Can I do anything to help?" Amy asks.

"No, I got it." Sonette replies and Amy sighs. Sonic looks over to see Amy looking at Tails worried. Sonic sighs as he leans against the bench. Sonette got served their lunch, Sonic, Tails and Amy sat on the lounge while Sonette cleans up. Sonic looks back and sighs.

"Why isn't she eat?" Sonic asks softly, so only Tails and Amy heard him.

"I don't know." Tails replies. Amy sits her plate down as she got up and walks over to Sonette.

"Where's your lunch?" Amy asks.

"I'm not hungry." Sonette replies.

"You haven't had anything to eat all day." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"I'll eat later." Sonette whispers.

"No Sonette." Amy said.

"Sonette, you can't do this to yourself. You are under a lot of stress as it is, you need to eat." Tails told her and Sonette sighs.

"When I'm done here." Sonette said. Amy runs off, grabbing her mobile as she walks down the hallway. Sonic looks at Tails who sighs as he closes his eyes. Amy then walks back and Sonette finished up, then walks into Sonic's room.

"She won't stop." Sonic said as Tails opens his eyes.

"Vanilla will make her." Amy said walking to the door. "She was already heading here so she will be here very soon." Amy explains.

"I hope Vanilla can do something." Tails said as he sits his plate down.

"It's Vanilla, Sonette adores Vanilla." Amy said. They then heard a knock at the door so Amy opens and smiles seeing Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Lilith the Hedgehog.

"Where is she?" Vanilla asks as they walk in.

"Sonic's room." Amy replies as she closes the door. Vanilla walks to Sonic's room and Sonic sighs as he sits his plate down. Lilith then slowly walks over and stands in front of Sonic.

"Uncle Sonic." Lilith whispers.

"Sonic, this is Lilith." Tails introduced.

"Lilith, she must be the one Sonette and I had that fight over." Sonic said. Lilith climbs up on Sonic's lap and Sonic smiles.

"Uncle Sonic, you're hurt." Lilith whispers as she stands on his lap and kiss his forehead.

"I'll be fine Lilith." Sonic said. Lilith smiles as she sits down.

"Do you remember me yet?" Lilith asks.

"Not yet, but I'm sure I will soon." Sonic replies. Sonette then walks out with red tainted eyes and Vanilla behind her.

"Mummy." Lilith said as she jumps down and runs over. Sonette smiles as she picks Lilith.

"Hey baby." Sonette said.

"Are you ok mummy?" Lilith asks.

"I'm fine baby girl." Sonette replies. Cream walks over and sits in front of Sonic with Cheese beside her. Sonic sighs as he starch the back of his head. He was sure what to do.

"Are you ok Mr Sonic?" Cream asks.

"I'm ok, I guess." Sonic replies. Sonette sighs as she sits Lilith down and walks off.

"We better go." Vanilla said them. "Sonic, I know you may not remember, but she needs you."

"Come on Amy." Tails said and everyone heads off, leaving Sonic alone. Sonic got up and headed down the hallway. He found Sonette in the bathroom, washing her face. Sonic walks in and Sonette looks up into the mirror to see him.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks.

"I should be asking you that." Sonic replies and Sonette starts laughing.

"Yeah, I guess you do." Sonette said as she turns the taps off and turns around to face Sonic who walks up to her. "I'll be fine, once I get a good night sleep." Sonette explains.

"Ok." Sonic said. Sonette sighs as she goes to walk pass, but Sonic grabs her and pulls her into a hug. Sonette smiles as she rest her head on Sonic's shoulder. "I have no idea why I did that." Sonic said and Sonette chuckles.

"It's ok, you always do it." Sonette whispers.

"I do." Sonic said

"Especially after a fight." Sonette adds. Sonette broke free and Sonic smiles. "Come on, let's work on your memory." Sonette said grabbing his hand and the pair walks off. Sonic sat down and Sonette grabs the plates and puts them into the sink.

"It's hopeless." Sonic said shaking his head and Sonette sits down.

"Don't give up yet Sonic." Sonette said as she picks up the 4 left clover. "We were 6 when you picked this. I found a nice spot when you walked over and joined me." Sonette explains and Sonic grabs it. He then closes his eyes and remembers.

_A 6 year old Sonic is walking through a clover field to get to a 6 year old Sonette who was looking for a 4 left clover. Sonic chuckles._

"_Still looking for one are we." Sonic said. Sonette looks back and sighs._

"_Go away Sonic, you always find them." Sonette said._

"_Come on sis, don't be like that." Sonic said as he scan and picks a 4 left clover. _

"_See, you always find them." Sonette said crossing her arm and Sonic walks over. Sonette turns her back so Sonic._

"_Don't be like that sis." Sonic said._

"_It's not fair." Sonette whines as she got up. Sonic wraps his arms around her and pulls her back. "No, put me down." Sonette whine._

"_Never." Sonic said as he walks back. He then trips over and the pair starts laughing. Sonette rolls off Sonic and looks at him._

"_Ok, that was funny." Sonette said. Sonic then hands Sonette the 4 left clover. "We'll keep this one." Sonette said and Sonic smiles. _

"_Yeah, good idea." Sonic said_

Sonic opens his eyes and looks at Sonette who is looking at him worried.

"I guess we really did keep it." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, we did." Sonette whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette is taking Sonic to Mystic Ruins. The pair were sitting on the train and Sonic sighs as he looks at Sonette. Once the train stop, they headed to the Tails' workshop. Sonette called ahead to make sure Tails was home.

"So, this is where Tails live." Sonic said.

"Yeah and you lived here for a while too." Sonette adds.

"It's small." Sonic said.

"Don't judge it for how it looks from the outside Sonic." Sonette said smiling and Sonic nods. They walk in to be greeted by Tails who smiles.

"Hey Sonic, Sonette." Tails greeted.

"I hope bring him here would help with a memory." Sonette said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Tails said. "Come on." He then said and they walk down to the workshop. Sonic walks up to the Tornado.

"This...the Tornado." Sonic said.

"That's right Sonic." Sonette said as she walks up to him. "This was your plane."

"I crashed and Tails fixed it. That's how we met." Sonic said as he remembers.

"That's right." Tails said running over and Sonic smiles.

"I remember." Sonic said.

"I told you coming her was a good idea." Sonette said. "It's getting late, we better start dinner." Sonette then said.

"Yeah." Tails said running up. Sonic and Sonette then follows him up and into the kitchen. Sonette took over and cooked the dinner.

"Who is this Dr Eggman? You told me he tries to take over the world and I stop him, but who is he?" Sonic asks.

"Eggman is a mad man Sonic." Tails replies and Sonic sighs. "And his robots are dangerous, look what happen to you and the amount of time Sonette has been beaten and tortured by them as well as by Eggman." Tails adds and Sonic looks at Sonette worried.

"It's a long story Sonic." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs. After dinner, everyone got ready for bed. Sonette and Sonic went to their room.

"Where do you sleep?" Sonic asks.

"We share the bed." Sonette replies. "But I'll sleep on the lounge."

"No, it's ok." Sonic assure her and Sonette smiles.

"I'm going for a shower." Sonette said grabbing her clothes and walks off. Sonic sighs as he sits down and looks out the window. It was dark. He wants to remember things faster, but the more he tries, the more his head hurts. Sonic sighs as he takes his shoes off and lies down. When Sonette walks back, she was wearing her light purple, strapless, nightgown that goes to her knees and has her hair down. Sonic sits up and Sonette sighs. "Sorry, were you asleep?" Sonette asks.

"No." Sonic replies as Sonette gets into bed.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Sonette asks worried.

"It just, with my memory, I have been trying so hard to remember you and everyone faster, but it hasn't been helping. All I got was a headache." Sonic explains.

"Give it time Sonic." Sonette said.

"How much time? I don't have time. I need to know." Sonic said, snapping and Sonette sighs.

"I guess some things don't change." Sonette whispers as she got up and goes to walk out, but Sonic got up and case after her, then grabs her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that the way I did." Sonic said and Sonette sighs as she turns to face him. "I just need to know what I am missing. Who I am, who you are and everything else." Sonic whispers.

"I know Sonic, I really do, but you trying to rush this won't help you. Tomorrow I have a few ideas, plans and I need you to trust me." Sonette explains.

"I do trust you Sonette, you are my sister after all." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Now, it's late and we do have a big day tomorrow so let's go to bed." Sonette said and Sonic nods as he lets Sonette go and walks back to bed. Sonette sighs with relief as she walks to the bed and the pair laid down.

"Will Tails be join us tomorrow?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, I need his help." Sonette replies. "Now sleep."

"Ok." Sonic whispers as he closes his eyes. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let use know – the first flashback is from 'I Need You Now' and the second it from 'You're Back With Me' – chapter 1 and 2, though I have change the second flashback a bit for it to work.**

* * *

><p>Sonic wakes up and sighs as he looks over to see Sonette still fast asleep. He then gets up and heads to the bathroom. He looks into the mirror and sighs as he takes the bandages off. He didn't need them on. He then saw Sonette who sighs as she walks up to Sonic.<p>

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sonic asks.

"No." Sonette replies. "I'm going to get change, then we can work on breakfast." Sonette said walking off and Sonic walks out and slowly walks down stairs. He then looks down a small hallway and stops, seeing a range of pictures. He then saw one of him and Sonette, both asleep under a tree and Sonette was hugging him while they slept. Sonic smiles. He then saw on of him and Tails, sitting on the wing of the Tornado. He then heard footsteps so he looks over to see Tails.

"Oh, morning Sonic." Tails greets as he walks over.

"Uh, morning." Sonic said.

"What are you doing?" Tails asks.

"Just, looking at the pictures." Sonic replies.

"Yeah, Amy and Sonette helped me a lot to get these up and to get the picture frames." Tails explains.

"I'm trying to figure out who these people are in these photos." Sonic admits.

"Give it time Sonic." Tails said.

"That's what Sonette keeps telling me." Sonic whispers. Sonette walks over with a first aid kit.

"I'll start breakfast." Tails said running off.

"Come on Sonic." Sonette said walking off. She walks into the lounge room and Sonic follows her. He sits down on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"Cleaning and wrapping those wounds." Sonette replies as she starts cleaning the stitching. "They can't get infected Sonic." Sonette then tells him.

"Ok." Sonic whispers. Once done, Sonette grabs a bandage and wraps Sonic's head back up. "Do I have to have that" Sonic asks in a whining tone.

"Yes Sonic, you do." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs. Sonette then packs up and walks off. Sonic sighs as he follows her the kitchen area. Tails was cooking pancakes when Sonette took over.

"Thanks." Tails said.

"Think you could help me out today?" Sonette asks.

"Sure, what with?" Tails asks.

"I want to take Sonic to Green Hills Zone, I just don't want to risk running." Sonette explains.

"I'll get the X-Tornado ready." Tails said running off.

"Why are we going there?" Sonic asks.

"Trust me Sonic." Sonette replies and Sonic nods. After breakfast they headed down to the X-Tornado. Sonic sat in the seat by himself while Sonette sat behind Tails. Sonette looks back as they took off. Sonic was staring out.

"Where first?" Tails asks.

"The cemetery, I need to go their first." Sonette replies.

"Ok." Tails said.

"And once there, you need to give us time alone. I have no idea what memory will remember, if one at all." Sonette explains.

"I understand." Tails said.

"Thanks Tails." Sonette said smiling. The land near the cemetery and they jump out. Sonic sighs as he looks at Sonette who starts walking. Sonic follows her, confused on why they are here. They then stop at a grave and Sonette sighs.

"Why are we here?" Sonic asks.

"These are our parents." Sonette replies and Sonic looks at the grave.

"Aleena the Hedgehog and Jules the Hedgehog." Sonic reads.

"Our parents." Sonette whispers. Sonic sighs as he closes his eyes and remembers something.

_"How often do you come here?" Sonic then asks._

_"I come here once a week, if not more." Sonette replies, grabbing her rubbish and walks to the bin. "I bring them fresh flowers and make sure everything is clean." she then explains as she turns around to see Sonic right behind her._

_"Oh Sonette." Sonic said._

_"And you never come Sonic." Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock. "Sonic, I know you don't come here."_

_"And you're right, I have been busy with a lot of things." Sonic said._

_"Stop lying to me Sonic." Sonette said. "I'm over all your lies."_

_"It's the truth Sonette." Sonic protested and Sonette sighs._

_"I can see it in your eyes Sonic, you are lying to me." Sonette said. "I'm over it." she then said walking back to her parents' grave and Sonic follows her._

_"I am no lying." Sonic said grabbing Sonette and Sonette looks at him._

_"Our parents, the people who brought us into this world Sonic are lying right there." Sonette said pointing to the grave. "And you can't make time and plans to come here. I want the truth Sonic because I know you aren't always busy." she then explains and Sonic sighs as he let her go. "Well."_

_"I can't Sonette." Sonic said._

_"Can't what?" Sonette asks. "Can't come here."_

_"It's complicated." Sonic whispers._

_"Only because you make it complicated." Sonette said. "All I ever wanted you to understand Sonic, why can't you visit out parents?"_

_"Because I don't see the use to come here to their grave." Sonic said, getting annoyed._

_"That's all you had to say Sonic." Sonette said and Sonic sighs._

_"I didn't mean it like that sis." Sonette said._

_"Yes you did Sonic and that's fine, but stop lying to me." Sonette said walking off. Sonic sighs as he watches her walk away, he saw no uses chasing after her now. Sonic then walks over to his parents' grave and sighs as he closed his eyes and cross his arms._

Sonic sighs as he opens his eyes and looks at Sonette.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Just, a memory, we were here. I don't remember much." Sonic replies, then explains what he remembers. Once he was done, Sonette sighs.

"Come on, I have one more stop." Sonette told him. They walk back to the Tornado and Sonic jumps in.

"How did it go?" Tails asks as they jump in and headed off.

"He remembered something I was hoping he wouldn't remember." Sonette replies, then explains what the memory was. Tails sighs.

"Sonic told me about that." Tails said.

"We need to go to the seaside cliff." Sonette told him.

"Got it." Tails said, knowing the one she was talking about. They made it there and jump out. Sonette grabs Sonic and they walk over to the edge.

"Where are we here?" Sonic asks.

"This is our favourite spot Sonic. We come here a lot and this, this is where is saved you over a year ago. This is how we got back together after 7 years of being apart." Sonette explains. Sonic walks back and sighs as he remembers.

_Metal Sonic kicks Sonic off the cliff, but Sonic grabs onto an edge just sightly out._

_"Well we'll leave you to your watery grave. Let's go Metal Sonic" Eggman said as he left. Sonic looks up and sees Metal Sonic looking at him._

_"We won't meet again, Sonic the Hedgehog" Metal Sonic said as he walks off and Sonic was by himself, hanging off the cliff._

_"Come back!" Sonic shouts as he tries to climb up, but fails. Sonic then felt his grip, slipping off. Sonic closed his eyes and he lost grip of the edge and waited to fall, but someone grabs his wrist. Sonic quickly open his eyes and looks up to see Sonette and he went into shock_

_"I got you Sonic" Sonette said. "Come on" she then said as she puts her other hand down and Sonic grabs it and she pulled him up. Sonic then look at her._

_"Sonette?" Sonic said. She looks at him and smiles_

_"What did mum tell you about playing near cliffs" Sonette said. Sonic smiled. Sonette then stood up and brushed the grass and dirt off._

_"Well love you to sis." Sonic said as he stood up. Sonette laughs as she gave him a hug._

Sonic looks at Sonette who sighs.

"What did you remember?" Sonette asks.

"You saving me." Sonic replies and Sonette smiles. He remembered what she wanted him to remember. Sonette then walks up and gives Sonic a hug. Sonic wraps his arms around Sonette and Sonette closes her eyes. "Thank you Sonette." Sonic said.

"For what?" Sonette asks.

"Helping me." Sonic replies.

"That's what I'm here for." Sonette whispers as she lets Sonic go. "Come on, we better head back for lunch." Sonette said and they walk back. Tails looks at them and smiles. "Let's go home." Sonette said. They got in and headed off.


	6. Chapter 6

They made it back to Mystic Ruins and Sonette sighs as she jumps out. She looks next to her to see Sonic who looks at her worried.

"I'll start lunch." Sonette whispers as she walks upstairs and Sonic chase after her.

"Sonette, wait." Sonic said grabbing her hand and Sonette sighs as she stops.

"Not now Sonic." Sonette said breaking free and turns around to face him.

"What do you mean not now?" Sonic asks. "What's wrong?"

"I have things to do Sonic." Sonette replies as she broke free.

"No, there is something wrong." Sonic said as he pins Sonette against the wall. "Tell me." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Let me go." Sonette tells Sonic.

"No, tell me what is going on." Sonic said.

"No! I don't have to tell you anything Sonic!" Sonette shouts as she pushes Sonic back. Sonic, in a burst of anger, wraps his hand around Sonette's throat and pins her against the wall. "Sonic, let me go." Sonette pleads. Sonette saw pure anger in Sonic's eyes and got worried. "Tails!" Sonette shouts. Sonic groans in pain as he closes his eye, he heard voices, but none of them made sense. Tails runs up to see what was going on.

"Sonic! Let her go!" Tails shouts. Sonic tighten his grip as he lifts Sonette off the ground. Sonette grabs Sonic's wrist with both her hands as she starts kicking. Then Amy, Teagan, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee walks in. "Help!" Tails shouts. Vector, Espio, Charmy and Silver pulls Sonic off Sonette, making him let her go. Once Sonic lets Sonette, Sonette drops to the ground, gasping for air as Vector, Espio, Charmy and Silver drags Sonic to the lounge room.

"I'm ok." Sonette gasps as the others came to her aid. They help Sonette up who sighs.

"What happened?" Teagan asks.

"I have no idea." Sonette replies as she shacks her head. Silver walks over and sighs.

"Sonic said he had no idea what took over him." Silver tells them.

"I better talk to him." Sonette said walking off and walks in. Sonic has his head rested in the palm of his hands.

"How are you Sonette?" Vector asks worried and Sonic looks up.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs. "Use have great timing." Sonette adds.

"We came here to see if we could help Sonic with his missing memory." Charmy said.

"I'm glad use are here." Sonette said as the others walks in. "Also, thanks for coming." Sonette then said to Silver and Blaze.

"When we heard the news, we had to come." Blaze said and Sonic looks at them. Sonette sits next to Sonic who looks at her.

"Ok Sonic, this is Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee." Sonette introduces. Sonic looks at them as Sonette points to them.

"How are you Sonic?" Blaze asks.

"Do I have to answer that?" Sonic whispers and Sonette sighs.

"Just take it easy Sonic." Blaze tells him.

"She's right Sonic." Charmy said.

"I'm going to work on lunch." Sonette walks off. She walks into the kitchen and starts making sandwiches, enough for everyone. Amy and Teagan walks in and helps her.

"How are you feeling?" Teagan asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"What did you say to make Sonic to that to you?" Amy asks.

"I shouted no, I don't have to tell you anything Sonic. He then grabbed me." Sonette explains. "It was my fault. I said the wrong words and I raised my voice at him." Sonette adds.

"Lucky we came when we did." Teagan said.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do, nor did Tails." Sonette explains. They finished making lunch and carried the plates to the lunge room to see Sonic, Tails and Charmy sitting on the lounge, Vector sitting in the armchair and Blaze, Silver and Espio standing across from the lounge. Sonette, Amy and Teagan sits the plates down and everyone grabbed a sandwich.

"Thanks girls." Vector said.

"So what have you been talking about?" Sonette asks.

"Telling Sonic about his adventure, who Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles is and a lot about you." Blaze explains.

"Wait, me." Sonette said, looking at them worried.

"We told him everything." Charmy said and Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic. Sonic looks at her and Sonette walks out and into the kitchen. She finished her food and starts cleaning. She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Sonic.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"I'm worried about you." Sonic replies.

"I'm fine." Sonette assures him and Sonic sighs.

"No, you're not. I remember that look Sonette. I do." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I need to finish this." Sonette whispers as she got to work. Sonic sighs as Amy walks in. Amy grabs a towel and helps Sonette. "Thanks Amy." Sonette said smiling.

"Anytime Sonette." Amy said. Once they were done, Sonic and Sonette walks outside, going under a tree to hide from the sun.

"I know about David." Sonic said.

"Look Sonic, I was going to tell you, but I was waiting till you got more memories back." Sonette explains.

"Look, I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sonic." Sonette assures him as she walks closer.

"But why do I feel like I do?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know Sonic." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs. Then a metal claw wraps around them and pulls them up. Sonette screams as she looks up to see Dr Eggman in his Eggmobile.

"That was too easy." Eggman said as the others ran out.

"Put us down Eggman!" Sonette shouts.

"That's Eggman." Sonic whispers.

"Yes." Sonette said.

"You better put them down!" Amy shouts as her piko-piko hammer appears.

"I like to see you stop me." Eggman said going up.

"I swear Eggman, I am going to kill you." Sonette said and Eggman starts laughing. Sonic looks around confused. They made it to Eggman's ship and were dropped. Metal Knuckles grabs Sonic while Metal Sonic grabs Sonette. Eggman walks up to Sonic who looks at him shock which quickly turned to anger.

"Get away from me." Sonic tells him with anger in his voice. Eggman takes Sonic's bandages off and chuckles, seeing the stitching.

"Get away from him!" Sonette shouts. Eggman walks over to her and Sonette sighs. "Haven't you done enough already." Sonette whispers.

"Take them to a cell." Eggman said walking off. They were dragged off and thrown into a cell. Sonette sighs as she helps Sonic up and they walk to the back.

"This is bad." Sonette said as she starts passing. Sonic sighs as he sits down and watch her. Sonette looks at him and sighs as she walks over and sits next to him.

"Now what?" Sonic asks.

"We wait." Sonette replies and Sonic nods.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic was sitting at the back of the cell. Sonette was asleep next to him, her head is rested on his leg and Sonic sighs. He has been trying to remember more, but so far got nothing. Sonic sighs as he places his hand on Sonette's shoulder. He wasn't sure what Eggman was going to do. He then saw Eggman walk to the front of the cell and sighs as he looks at Sonette.

"Lost your memory have we." Eggman said.

"I'm getting it back." Sonic said.

"Are you?" Eggman asks and Sonic looks at him with anger in his eye.

"I am, so beat it Egghead." Sonic snaps and Eggman walks off. Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes and looks at Sonic who smiles.

"How long was I out for?" Sonette asks softly as she sits up.

"A while." Sonic replies.

"Wow." Sonette whispers. Sonette pulls out a bobby pins and sighs.

"What?" Sonic asks.

"Just thinking." Sonette replies as she got up and walks to the front of the cell. She looks around to see they were alone, so she starts picking the lock as Sonic walks over.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"Getting us out of here." Sonette replies. She pushes the cell open and the pair ran off. The then stop as they ran into a group of Eggman robots. Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic who clenches his fists. "Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"I got it." Sonic said running forwards and destroys the robots. Sonette smiles. He was remembering. Sonic then takes out the last robot and Sonette runs up to him. She then saw Metal Knuckles so she push Sonic as Metal Knuckles goes to hit Sonic, but ends up punching Sonette. Sonic was grabbed and thrown down the corridor and Sonette moans as she goes to get up, but Metal Knuckles kicks her down. Sonic gets up and was grabbed so he looks back to see Metal Sonic. Sonic punched him and spin dashed Metal Knuckles away from Sonette who is all beaten. Sonic then picks her up and runs off. Sonette groans in pain as she wraps her arms around Sonic.

"We need to get to the runway." Sonette tells Sonic.

"Got it." Sonic said. He found his way out and saw the Tornado. Sonic smiles as he runs and jumps off, landing on the wing of the Tornado.

"Good job." Tails said as Sonic sits Sonette down, wrapping his arm around her. "Where now?" Tails then asks.

"Angel Island." Sonette replies.

"You got it." Tails said as they head off.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks. "I mean, you're hurt." he adds.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers. One at Angel Island, they jump down as Knuckles the Echidna and Tikal the Echidna walks over. Tails walks ahead and tells then Sonic's condition.

"Who are they?" Sonic asks.

"Knuckles and Tikal." Sonette introduces. "You, Tails and Knuckles are a team, Team Sonic. You have been on a few adventures with Knuckles, but he stays here to protect the Master Emerald." Sonette explains.

"Master Emerald." Sonic said confuse.

"You'll see it in a sec." Sonette said as Knuckles, Tikal and Tails walks over.

"Come on Sonette, let's get you cleaned up." Tikal said, taking Sonette's hand and the pair walks off.

"How are you feeling Sonic?" Knuckles asks as they headed to the shrine.

"I'm fine." Sonic replies. "Slowly getting my memory back."

"You'll be fine." Knuckles said. They walk up to the stairs and Sonic walks up the Master Emerald, trying to remember something.

"Anything?" Tails asks.

"Nothing." Sonic replies as he walks over to Tails.

"You'll get there." Knuckles said.

"I know." Sonic whispers. "It's just annoying, not knowing who I am, the things I have done and the people around me. I just wish I could remember a bit faster." Sonic explains.

"Look, this is hard, but something like this is going to take time." Knuckles tells him.

"I know, thanks Knuckles." Sonic said.

"We better check on the girls." Tails said.

"Come on, I know where Tikal would have gone." Knuckles said and the trio head off. Then found Sonette and Tikal sitting by the river. The pair saw them and Sonette smiles as Sonic walks over and sits down.

"How are you?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"She has been worse." Tikal adds.

"I have." Sonette whispers smiling.

"It's beautiful here." Sonic said.

"It is." Tikal said smiling and Sonic smiles.

"So what now?" Tails asks.

"I have no idea." Sonette replies. "It's been an eventful day."

"What happened?" Tikal asks.

"Don't worry about it." Sonette assures her.

"We better head back." Knuckles said. They got up and slowly heads back. Sonic and Sonette falls behind and Sonic sighs.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Just thinking." Sonic replies. "I might not remember everything I have been through. I just hope I remember the people I care about."

"Give it time." Sonette tells him.

"I think I remember how I got hurt." Sonic then said as he stops and Sonette stops. "I remember us fighting, back to back, I look back to check on you and that's it." Sonic explains.

"That explains it." Sonette whispers.

"I have been remembering small things. Like Tails, he's my adopted brother, I took him in. He was picked on because he has two tails. I met him in Emerald Hills Zone. Teagan has the same story. Knuckles has a short fuse. Amy has a crush on." Sonic explains.

"Good, very good Sonic." Sonette said taking his hand.

"We get into fights because we don't see eye to eye with a few things." Sonic adds "And the Chaos Emeralds, I remember a few things about them."

"Come on, we better catch up." Sonette said and the pair runs off. They caught up to them and Tails looks at them.

"Is everything ok?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, let's head home." Sonette replies. "I need to get Sonic a new bandage."

"Right, let's go." Tails said.

"You take care." Tikal said.

"Thanks again Tikal." Sonette said.

"Good luck." Knuckles said. They ran to the Tornado, Sonic jump on the wing while Sonette and Tails took their seats.

"Hang on!" Tails shouts and they head off.


	8. Chapter 8

They made it back and head up to see Rosie who smiles.

"You're back." Rosie said smiling.

"Who's cooking?" Sonette asks walking into the kitchen to see Amy and Teagan.

"Are you ok?" Teagan asks.

"We're fine." Sonette replies. "I'm going to need more bobby pins with the amount I have used to pick locks and lose."

"I'll keep my eye out." Teagan said as Sonic walks in and over.

"Thanks Teagan." Sonette said.

"How are you Sonic?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine." Sonic replies. "What smells so good?"

"Dinner." Amy replies.

"Come on Sonic." Sonette said, grabbing his hand and drags up upstairs. They walk into their room and Sonic sits down at the foot of the bed while Sonette grabs a new bandage.

"How long do I have to wear those?" Sonic asks as Sonette walks over.

"I don't know, I'm guessing till you are fully healed." Sonette replies as she starts wrapping Sonic up.

"I hate it." Sonic said.

"I know, I would too, but can you please put up with it." Sonette pleads and Sonic sighs.

"Ok." Sonic whispers. Sonette finished up and sits next to Sonic. "I guess it isn't that bad." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"It really isn't." Sonette whispers.

"How are you?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine Sonic, don't worry about me." Sonette replies standing up and Sonic stands up.

"I have been remembering a lot of our fights." Sonic tells her and Sonette turns to face him. "I'm sorry I haven't understand things through your point of view. You have been right about that. I haven't even tried." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs as she walks up to him. "And your so called drinking problem, what you do in your spear time has nothing to do with me. Sometimes I wish you cut down or stop, but it's not up to me. You live your life the way you want to live it." Sonic then said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember them so quickly." Sonette admits softly.

"Sitting in that cell, I had time to think and remember a lot of things. I remember stopping Eggman so many times, more about the Sonic Team and the way I use to be. Things will change." Sonic explains.

"Things don't have to change Sonic." Sonette said.

"They do, maybe me losing my memory was a good thing." Sonic said.

"Come on." Sonette said and they head down stairs. They walk into the kitchen to see the others.

"I'm glad you could join us." Teagan said.

"Funny." Sonette said.

"Is everything ok?" Rosie asks worry.

"Everything is fine." Sonette replies.

"We were just talking about taking a break." Tails tells her.

"Sounds like fun." Sonic said.

"We just don't know where." Amy adds.

"That is hard." Sonette said.

"We'll work on it later." Amy tells them. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Sonette, could you help me set the table?" Rosie asks.

"Sure." Sonette said. Sonette Rosie walks off and Sonic sighs.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"Nothing." Sonic replies. After dinner, Sonette and Rosie did the washing and wiping while Tails and Sonic was down stairs. Teagan and Amy went home before it got too late. Sonette sighs as she looks at Rosie.

"Are you ok?" Rosie asks worry.

"I'm fine, a lot on my mind." Sonette replies. "How are you?" Sonette then asks as they finish up.

"I'm fine, worried about you." Rosie replies.

"Don't, I'm going for a shower." Sonette tells her as she walks off. Rosie sighs as she heads down to check on Tails and Sonic. She walks over to the pair and they look at her.

"Is everything ok?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, Sonette is going for a shower." Rosie replies.

"Ok." Tails said.

"What are you up?" Rosie asks.

"Helping Sonic with a few missing pieces." Tails replies.

"Like what?" Rosie asks.

"Sonette and Knuckles, did I really break them up?" Sonic asks.

"Well, kinder. Sonette said after that fight you had, Knuckles and her agree that it wasn't a good idea anymore. Sonette was heartbroken, though she kept it bottled for a while." Rosie explains and Sonic sighs.

"There is still things missing, but I'll get there." Sonic said.

"It's getting late." Tails said.

"Right, I'm going to bed." Sonic said walking up. He walks into his room to see Sonette getting into bed.

"Hey." Sonette whispers.

"Hey." Sonic whispers as he walks to his side of the bed and gets in.

"Is everything ok?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Sonic replies.

"Good." Sonette said.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine, tired. After all that happened today." Sonette replies. "I'll be fine after a good night rest."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sonic said and Sonette chuckles. "What?"

"Nothing." Sonette whispers.

"What were you thinking about?" Sonic asks and Sonette looks at him.

"Just, when we were little and when I had a nightmare, I would always crawl into your bed. You would always say I'll protect you and that nothing will hurt me." Sonette explains.

"I did?" Sonic asks.

"You did, every time." Sonette whispers as she rolls onto her side so her back was to Sonic. Sonic smiles. "Night." Sonette whispers.

"Night." Sonic whispers back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus this brings the end of the tail…this is all I had plan, a small story-ish…anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye<strong>


End file.
